Gravity Falls: A New Perspective
by writergirl142
Summary: Hayden Pines and her siblings, Dipper & Mabel, have different thoughts when they go to stay with their Grunkle Stan & Aunt Dex. But when mysterious things start occurring around them, only a mysterious journal seems to have any answers. Together with Stan & Dex, these siblings are determined to find out what makes Gravity Falls so unique.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this has been something me and my bud, arielkatze have been working on ever since we returned to the Gravity Falls fandom. We watched the first part of Weirdmageddon and thought what would happen if we tried to write a fanfiction about this with something of our own splashed in. So without further adieu, we present our Gravity Falls fanfiction!**

Prologue

10-year old Hayden Pines stafred out the window of the bus, sighing. She and her 12-year old twin siblings were on their way to Gravity Falls, Oregan to stay with their great uncle, Stan, and their cousin, Dex. Mabel, the oldest of the siblings, had seemed thrilled since the moment they had been told by their parents, but Dipper and Hayden couldn't seem to get a grasp on it. Dipper preferred to stay home and read his books while all Hayden wanted to do was sit at her desk and draw, maybe play soccer with her friends.

When their bus stopped, the siblings got up, grabbed their luggage and stepped off the bus. They looked up at what would be their home for the next few months. The kids had been told that long ago, Stan had turned his house into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Shack", though according to Dipper, the real reason was why anyone came.

Looking towards the front porch, they saw their great uncle, fez and all, standing with a teenage girl they assumed to be their cousin. Dipper, Mabel and Hayden had seen many pictures of Stan, but had never seem Dex before. She had stark white hair with only a black streak running through her bangs, her ears covered by her hairm a red cap on her head.

"Hello and welcome to the Mystery Shack!" Stan said, as he had, undoubetedly, greeted customers many times before.

"Grunkle Stan! Hi!" Mabel exclaimed, waving excitedly. "Cuz Dex! Hi!" Dex's eyes widened at Mabel's exclamation, then her expression softened as she smiled at her cousins. "I'm Mabel! This is Dipper and our adorable baby sister, Hayden!"

Hayden's cheeks burned from the intense blush at Mabel's introduction. "I'm not adorable or a baby, Mabel!" she shouted. Dex covered her mouth to hide the small smirk that had appeared on her face.

Dipper sighed and walked towards the shack, Hayden sticking close to him, both out of apprehension and sheer embarassment. "Anyways, despite Mabel's obviously overdone and insanely humiliating introduction, it's good to meet you, Dex."

Dex grinned. "Likewise, Dippin' Dots." Dipper blushed at the familiar nickname.

"Well, no that the intros are all done," Stan began. "How about you kids get settled in. Starting tomorrow, you're all summer employees here at the shack!"

"He says that like it's a good thing." Hayden muttered to her siblings as they walked inside.

"The room is the only room at the very top of the stairs!" Stan shouted after them.

When they reached the designated area, they found themselves in an attic that had been converted into a room to house the three siblings. Two beds were set against the back wall with two small side table drawers stuck together with a lamp in between (Hayden guessed those beds were for the twins since they were never apart). Another bed rested against the right wall just a foot away from what HAyden guessed would be Mabel's bed with it's dresser own dresser next to it, but no lamp (Hayden supposed this bed was hers). It was sideways in comparison with the other two, but Hayden thought that was the best part. It meant she could keep an eye on her siblings.

Once Dipper found that journal just a day or so later, Hayden figured that this summer with Stan and Dex in Gravity Falls may not be as boring as she and her siblings had originally thought it would be.

 **How was that? Just some background info, Dex is arielkatze's character. you'll find out the extent of her past better from ariel's point of view on this then from mine, because even though I know, my character is Hayden, who doesn't know much about her at all.**

 **Read and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so some of you guys seem to love the prologue and since I already had chapter 1 written, I decided to go ahead and post it. Hopefully you guys still like it.**

Chapter 1: Finding the Journal

"This attic is amazing!" Mabel exclaimed in wonder as she hung up one of her many unicorn pictures. "Check out all my splinters!" She held up her hands, which were littered with tiny pieces of wood.

Hayden watched from where she sat cross-legged on her own bed. "Don't those hurt?"

"Of course not, Deni!" Mabel replied, shaking her head vigorously from side to side.

Dipper backed slowly into the room, jumping and spinning around when Stan's odd goat, Gompers, baahed from behind him. Mabel and Hayden looked at each other before bursting with laughter. Dipper glared at them before moving the glare to the goat, one eyebrow raised. "And there's a goat on my bed."

Mabel walked over to his bed, a large grin plastered on her face. "Hello friend!" She exclaimed. The goat grabbed hold of the right sleeve of Mabel's sweater and began chewing on it. Mabel only giggled. "Yes you can keep chewing on my sweater." She said laughing.

Hayden rolled her eyes, smiling, which revealed a tooth missing. As far as she was concerned, she was the only normal one of her family, but then again, she had yet to see how Stan and Dex acted.

Stan's first impression on the youngest Pines sibling was different to say the least. From his enthusiasm in them beginning work the next day, Hayden had to guess that Stan was a greedy business man who employed his own family to save money on labor, since the payments his family would get would be room and board in a nutshell.

Dex, however, was quite different from Stna. While she had seemed emotionally cut off from everyone around her, Hayden remembered seeing the smile when she and her siblings had arrived. But while she was nice, Hayden suspected that there was more to Dex then she or Stan let on. It was all a matter of finding out.

"You know, Mabel." Hayden said. "I'll never understand how you can be so positive about everything." She brushed dust off her nightstand, sneezing as the dust flew back in her face.

"Hey I know! Let's go outside!" Mabel yelled. Before either of the siblings could react, she had already bolted out the door and down the stairs. The two younger Pines shared a look before Hayden grabbed her soccer ball and ran down the stairs, followed shortly by her brother.

Outside, Hayden kicked her soccer ball around the empty front yard of the Shack, watching as Dipper sat against a tree, notebook in hand and Mabel rolled down the grassy hill, yelling, "Yay! Grass!"

Hayden jumped as the man himself, Grunkle Stan, jumped out from behind Dipper's tree, monster mask on and startling the boy. He began laughing, slapping his knee, laughter which soon turned into painful coughing. "Ah! It was worth it!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on his chest.

Hayden looked to see Dex looking at Stan, a look of slight annoyance on her face. Taking a deep breath, Hayden gathered all of her confidence and kicked the ball towards Dex. The ball hit her boots, causing the older girl to look up in Hayden's direction.

Hayden chuckled nervously and jogged over to Dex. "Hey, uh, Aunt Dexi, I was uh... Wondering if you'd, I don't know, want to play one-on-one soccer with me?"

Dex grinned. "Sure why not, kid." She replied, already starting to kick the ball around.

"Hey! No fair!" Hayden yelled. "I didn't say start yet!"

"Too bad!" Dex shouted back and kicked it away from her. Everyone else went inside as Hayden and Dex continued their game. At one point, Hayden watched as Dex went to kick the ball, but slipped much to her own amusement. She choked back laughter as Dex picked herself up.

"Graceful." Hayden stated, helping Dex stand.

"I try." Dex said. Hayden gasped when she saw that the hood Dex had been wearing over her head had fallen off, revealing a pair of black cat ears.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing at the ears.

Dex gulped slightly, sighing. "Well... those are my actual ears... I'm a were-cat."

"So, the tail?" Hayden said, thinking a minute.

"Yes..." Dex cringed, and Hayden was pretty sure she was expecting mockery. Hayden grinned widely.

"That is SO COOL!" she exclaimed. "I thought you were just one of those weird teenagers that wore tails for who knows what. But it's REAL!? Can I touch the ears?"

Dex looked shocked, but smirked and bent down to the 10-year old's level. "Alright." Hayden reached up and felt the ears, her grin widening. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"This is so exciting! I knew there was something more than you guys let on!"

"Alright, calm down, kid." Dex said, putting her hands on Hayden's shoulders. "Let's head inside. You and your siblings start work at the shack tomorrow and you need your sleep."

"Aunt Dexi, don't call me kid." Hayden moaned as they went inside. "It's Deni."

"Then just call me Dex, alright?" Dex winked and walked away. Hayden watched her go before running up the stairs to her and the twins' room.

The next day, the new residents were put to work in the gift shop. Dipper was sweeping, Hayden was putting items on the shelves and Mabel, well, Mabel was creeping out from over a shelf at a boy.

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" she exclaimed. From what Hayden understood, Mabel was in some kind of boy craze and she had left a note where this boy had discovered it.

He opened the note and read it aloud. "Uh... 'Do you like me? Yes. Definately. Absolutely?'" He looked around.

Mabel giggled. "I rigged it."

Hayden rolled her eyes. "Really, Mabel?"

"I know you're going through your whole boy crazy phase, but I think you're overdoing it with the crazy part." Dipper stated.

"Mock all you want, siblings, but I've got a good feeling about today." Mabel replied, turning and placing her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now." She gestured to the door just as Stan walked out, belching and groaning with pain.

"Oh not good, ow." he groaned, holding his stomach. Dipper and Hayden giggled while Mabel groaned.

"Oh why!"

Stan walked over to the kids, Soos, and Dex. "Alright, alright, look alive people. I need someone to put up these signs in the spooky parts of the forest."

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel chimed together.

"Not it." Hayden said.

"Uh, also not it." Soos said, raising his hand.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." Stan retorted, rolling his eyes.

"I know. And I'm comfortable with that." Soos said, taking a bit out of a candy bar.

"Wendy, Dexi, I need you to put up these signs." Stan called to the teen lounging behind the cash register, reading a magazine. Dex looked up from her notebook and glared at Stan.

"I would, but I can't reach it." Wendy moaned.

"I'd fire all of you if I could." Stan growled. "Okay, let's make it eenie-meenie-minie-you." He pointed at Dipper and Hayden.

"Oh what?" Dipper groaned. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Oh boy. This again." Stan rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out 'BEWARE'." He held up his arm.

Stan looked closer, then raised an eyebrow. "That says 'BEWARB'"

Dipper blushed slightly and scratched his arm awkwardly.

Stan rubbed his eyes. "Look, the whole monsters in the forest thing is just local legends, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that." He pointed at a sweaty tourist getting excited over a Stan bobble head. "So quit being so paranoid." He shoved the signs at Dipper and Hayden and that was that.

As the two walked through the woods, nailing up signs, Dipper grumbled angrily. "Gah, Grunkle Stan, nobody ever believes what I say."

"Hey, being out here could be fun." Hayden said shrugging. She took the hammer and nailed another sign to a tree. When Dipper went to nail another sign to another tree, the siblings were surprised when the tree made a clang clang sound. "What was that?" Hayden asked.

Dipper shrugged and tapped the tree again with the hammer. He ran his hand across the front of the tree, rubbing away a thick layer of dust before opening what seemed to be a panel, revealing a box with multiple switches inside. "Whoa." he muttered as Hayden looked over his shoulder. He pulled one of the switches and the two jumped at a noise behind them.

Turning, they saw a hole in the ground. Walking over to it, they looked inside to see a red journal with gold lining and the number "3" on the cover inside. Dipper picked it up and set it on the ground, opening it so that both he and Hayden could see inside. Dipper began reading aloud.

"'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began investigating the strange and wonderous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'" He began turning the pages, revealing drawings of odd creature from floating eye balls to gnomes. "What is all this?"

"It's pretty weird." Hayden said as she sat on the grass next to her brother.

Dipper turned to another page and began reading aloud again. "'Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls, there's no one you can trust.'" Dipper stopped and looked at Hayden, repeating the last line. "No one you can trust."

"Hello!" Dipper and Hayden jumped in surprise and turned to see Mabel behind them. She giggled. "What are you guys looking at? Some nerd thing?"

"Uh, uh," Dipper stammered before hiding the journal behind his back. "It's nothing."

"'Uh, uh, it's nothing!'" Mabel mocked, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you actually not gonna show me."

Dipper and Hayden shared a look before sighing. "Let's get back to the shack." Hayden said. "We'll show you there."

Back at the Shack, Mabel sat on the arm of Stan's large armchair while Hayden sat on the floor as their brother paced the floor in front of them, journal held tightly in his hands. As Dipper began to speak, Hayden absentmindedly ran her tongue along the gap in her teeth.

"It's amazing!" he exclaimed. "Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side."

"Whoa!" Mabel gasped. "Shut up!" she said, pushing Dipper slightly.

"And get this: after a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." As he finished, they heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" Hayden asked, turning around towards the door.

"Well, time to spill the beans." Mabel said, poking an empty can of beans with her finger, knocking it over and giggling. "Beans. This girl's got a date! Woo! Woo!" She laughed and fell backwards into the seat of the chair.

"Wait, in the half hour that me and Hayden were gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistable." Mabel replied waving her sweater sleeves in the air. The doorbell rang a couple more times and Mabel jumped out of the chair. "Oh! Coming!" she exclaimed and ran to the door.

Dipper climbed up on the armchair as Hayden sat on the arm. Dipper opened the journal and began reading, Hayden reading over his shoulder.

"Whatcha reading there, slick?" the two jumped as Stan walked in, soda in hand and Dex standing behind him. Dipper quickly hid the journal and grabbed one of Stan's magazines.

"Oh, we were just catching up on.." He turned the cover to look at the title. "Gold chains for old men magazine?"

"That's a good issue." Stan said standing next to them. They heard Dex cough back a chuckle.

"Hey, family!" Mabel exclaimed coming back into the room, this time with a teenager in a black hoodie. "Say hello to my new boyfriend."

"Sup?" he said, holdinng up a hand.

"Hey." Dipper said.

"Hi there." Hayden greeted reluctantly, both she and Dex looking at the teen with annoyed glares.

"How's it hanging?" Stan said.

"We met at the cemetary." Mabel began. "He's really deep." She squeezed his arm. "Oh! Little muscle there. What a surprise."

"So what's your name?" Dipper asked.

"Uh, Normal... Man!" the teen stammered in a gravely voice.

"He's Norman." Mabel answered dreamily.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Hayden asked taking notice of the red on his cheek.

His eyes widened before he answered. "It's jam!"

Mabel gasped. "I LOVE jam!" she exclaimed pushing Norman slightly. "Look at this!"

"So, you wanna go hold hands, or whatever?" Norman asked.

"Oh!" Mabel exclaimed. "Oh my goodness!" she giggled before turning to her family. "Don't wait up!" she ran off. Norman pointed at them before turning to leave, bumping into the wall a couple of times as he did so. Dipper and Hayden shared looks before heading up the stairs, leaving Stan and Dex in the living room.

Up in their room, Dipper and Hayden looked back in the journal. Dipper flipped through the pages before landing on a page titled "The Undead". Dipper began reading aloud.

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for TEENAGERS!" Hayden looked at the picture closer. Now that she thought about it, Norman did resemble the picture on the page. She picked up reading.

"Beware Gravity Falls' mysterious ZOMBIES!" she exclaimed the last one loudly, causing her brother to cover his ears. They looked out the window and saw Norman and Mabel, Norman inching closer in a threatening way.

"Mabel!" They shouted. **  
**

 **And here ya go! We got a little closer to Hayden and Dex. Hayden playing soccer actually comes from the fact that I used to play when I was her age. Difference is, Hayden enjoys it while I didn't so much.**

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
